Shocking Riders
The Shocking Riders (ショッカーライダー Shokkā Raidā, 91-94) are Gel-Shocking Shocker's versions of the Kamen Riders, composed of six members with yellow gloves and boots, and different colored scarfs. In addition to the standard abilities of Kamen Rider Extra, they also had micro missile launchers installed in their fingers. They are all destroyed alongside each other when they crashed into each other while trying to attack the Double Riders in mid air after Riders Extra & Deluxe perform the Rider Wheel technique. *Shocking Rider Number 1 *Shocking Rider Number 2 *Shocking Rider Number 3 *Shocking Rider Number 4 *Shocking Rider Number 5 *Shocking Rider Number 6 History Deployment The Shocker Rider was created by Gel-Shocking Shocker as part of their plan to replace the heroic Kamen Riders and ruin their name. When Terrie Maxson seemingly sacrificed himself to destroy Mukadetiger, General White saw the opportunity and called forth Shocking Rider Number 1. Anti-Shocker Alliance No. 1 first start fighting Haetoribachi, and he killed two men with an acid spit. But soon General White interrupts them, revealing that it was just a training session for the Shocking Rider. Their goal is to eliminate the Anti-Shocker Alliance before they can join with the Rider Squad. Gel-Shocker's computers detect that the Anti-Shocker Alliance have information regarding the Great Leader's real identity, and move to destroy it. Tobei Tachibana, Kazuya Taki and Takeshi Hongo meet the Shocking Rider, who, mimicking Terrie Maxson's voice, refuses to give them the Anti-Shocker Alliance's data about the Great Leader and attacks them both. However, soon the original Rider returns and steals the data. The Shocking Rider drops the voice change, and fights against the original Kamen Rider. They're perfectly matched, and the Shocking Rider even has his own Fake New Super Cyclone. However, soon the Shocker Rider reveals his own tricks, like a blade built into his leg that could be detached and wielded as a knife. Haetoribachi reappears, and, fighting alongside the Shocking Rider, easily defeats the original one, who's left hanging on rocks to avoid falling into the sea. Rise of the Shocking Riders The Shocking Rider commemorates the original Riders' death, proclaiming himself the only Kamen Rider now. The Shocking Rider attempts to destroy the data about the Great Leader, but he's stopped by Eidokugar. There was a change of plans, and Gel-Shocker wanted the information, while they should give a false device to the Anti-Shocker Alliance that would kill them all. Taki and Tachibana approach the battle's location and receive the false suitcase, while the Shocker Rider and Haetoribachi act like they're fighting against each other. The Shocker Rider claims that the false Rider has been destroyed, when a group of Gel-Shocker Combatmen appears. He tells Tachibana and Taki to take the suitcase, while he stays behind. The Great Leader receives the Anti-Shocker Alliance data and tells General Black to analyze it to understand the scale of their organization. However, it turns out that they had obtained false data. The Great Leader decides that the Anti-Shocker Alliance must be immediately destroyed. The Shocking Rider, mimicking Terrie's voice, returns to the Anti-Shocker Alliance base, and warns them about the bomb in the device they had received. He tells them to leave the base and activates the bomb, although it does no damage to himself. Hayato Ichimonji and Rocky Andrew arrives with the real data, but the Shocking Rider insists on getting it. Hayato wonders about that yellow muffler and soon he drops his guise and they fight. Hayato destroys the Fake New Super Cyclone, seemingly alongside the Shocking Rider and recovers the suitcase with the data. Sometime later, Shocking Rider Number 1 reappeared alongside Number 2 reappear, quickly followed by four others, Shocking Rider Number 3, Shocking Rider Number 4, Shocking Rider Number 5 and Shocking Rider Number 6. Maxson and Andrew respectively transform into Double Riders Extra and Deluxe and prepare for battle. Fall of the Shocking Riders In addition to the Shocking Riders, more combatants appear, and the Shocking Riders show their own unique abilities, like a micro-missile barrage. While the fight goes on, Tachibana acts and rescues the hostages. Seichiro Komura returns and uses a gas weapon to allow the Riders to escape. Nonetheless, the Gel-Shocker's true plan succeeded with the Double Riders and their allies, the Anti-Shocker Union members held in a trap. Komura reappears, holding Chie as a hostage, and reveals the real Komura is dead, and he's actually Namekujikinoko. Taki rescues Chie and the Riders start their counterattack. The 2 Riders are surrounded by the Shocking Riders, and, although they can beat them individually, as a group the Shocking Riders still are stronger. However, they use the Rider Wheel - running in circles and jumping to create a destructive force that pushed the Shocking Riders against each other, exploding them. Other Versions Original Shocking Riders The Shocking Rider concept originally appeared in a manga, where there were 12 of them, and their appearance was identical to Kamen Rider Deluxe's. Rocky Andrew himself was one of them, Shocking Rider 12. He recovered his memories after battling with Kamen Rider Extra, becoming Kamen Rider Deluxe, while the original Rider seemingly died. In the TV show, episode 15, Rocky Andrew was shown to be Shocker's first attempt to build a new Rider-like cyborg to fight, but he was saved by Kamen Rider Extra. Later, S.I.C. Hero Saga story Missing Link also featured a similar story. *Shocking Rider Number 1 (Shocker) *Shocking Rider Number 2 (Shocker) *Shocking Rider Number 3 (Shocker) *Shocking Rider Number 4 (Shocker) *Shocking Rider Number 5 (Shocker) *Shocking Rider Number 6 (Shocker) *Shocking Rider Number 7 *Shocking Rider Number 8 *Shocking Rider Number 9 *Shocking Rider Number 10 *Shocking Rider Number 11 *Shocking Rider Number 12 (Rocky Andrew) Altered Timeline After the Double Riders were defeated by Kamen Rider 6, and the timeline was thus altered, most of the Kamen Riders become Shocking Riders, due to Shocking's tight grip on the world. Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Zi-O also had this title but dropped after their defection from Shocking. Among the Riders to bear these title were: *Shocker Rider Kuuga *Shocker Rider Ex-aid *Shocker Rider Ghost *Shocker Rider Shinobi *Shocker Rider Quiz *Shocker Rider Kikai *Shocker Rider 6 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Rider Troops Category:Shocking Shocker Category:TOS Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Gel-Shocking Shocker Category:Shocking Kaijin Category:Gel-Shocking Kaijin